Surviving Seven
by Brittles
Summary: Imagine a world where Twilight doesn't exist. Or worse, one where it has been taken away. Follow Bethany, Alicia, and Sarah as they try to survive one week without Twilight! **This is to be taken lightly! Just a Joke!** R&R Please!
1. Sunday

**Surviving Seven**

**Disclaimer**: I do not in any way own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. If I did, then I would be Bella, and Edward would be all mine!

This is a story inspired by my friends and myself. Many of the discussions in this story have actually happened lol! I truly believe that if this situation really happened to us, which wouldn't be too surprising considering our parents are so sick of all of us talking about Twilight non-stop, this is how we would react! I hope you all enjoy it!

And a special shout out to the story "**Twilighters Anonymous**" for sparking the idea for me! Nothing from the story is copied in any way. It is such a funny story, a definite must read!

Warning!: If it bothers you to think of a world without Twilight, this story may not be for you :-P

**Chapter 1:** **Sunday **

What a day I just had! Not only did I get to hang out with the two coolest people I know, I got to talk about Twilight! Thank goodness for Alicia and Sarah being fellow Twi-Hards!

You may be wondering what a Twi-Hard is. Well, it only means we are huge fans of Twilight by Stephenie Meyer. It's not like were obsessed or anything. We just talk about it a little bit...well a lot but hey, isn't it healthy to have a love of reading?

We all met up around 11 to just hang out in our fortress, a.k.a. Sarah's treehouse. I know it seems cliched, hanging out in a treehouse all day, but there isn't anything else I would rather do! Especially when the three of us bring our Twilight books! Today we did the usual routine. First we talk about all of the latest movie gossip.

" OMG! Did you hear about Robert Pattison, a.k.a. the love of my life Edward, making Top 20 on the Hottest Young Actors list?" I brought up right away.

"Um Duh! I tried voting for him to be in the top 10, but after my first vote, the website wouldn't let me anymore. It said I had to wait...until TOMORROW!" Ali said with horror.

"Oh no! How dare they stop us voting for our Edward!" Sarah said with disgust dripping from her voice.

Then we moved onto discussions about our favorite chapters. Today we mainly focused on Eclipse. Ali quickly launched into her talk of Chapter 20.

" Could it be any better? I mean not only is there an enormous amount of Edward and Bella fluff, Bella finally agrees to marry hm! It's almost as perfect as Edward!"

"Ha! I definitely agree! Although I am partial to Chapter 6. I just love the Switzerland line."

" Me too!" Sarah agreed with me, "I must say that quote every day! 'I am a neutral country. I am Switzerland.' Ahh I love it!"

The time passed too quickly as usual. Ahh how I wouldn't love to be an immortal vampire myself. Then I could spend the rest of eternity talking about Twilight!

I wound up getting home at around 5, as usual. But what was not usual was the fact that my mom and dad were standing in the middle of the foyer, where they were apparently awaiting my arrival. My parents were usually going about doing their own thing by this time of day. Why would they just be standing around waiting to talk to me?

Not even 10 seconds after I walk through the door, my brother, two years my elder and a great annoyance, walked into the room with an evil smile on his face. The thought 'Oh no' flashed through my mind.

"Bethany, good, you're home. There is something very important that we have to discuss." My father said in a very stern voice. That couldn't mean anything good. My father lead me into our living room, and not much later I found myself sitting on my couch as a very awkward silence flowed through the room. Finally, after what seemed like forever, my mother started to talk.

"Honey, you know we love you, right?" 'Oh no,' I thought. 'Not the 'you know we love you' line. That always leads to issues!'

" Your father and I have noticed a change in your behavior lately. Ever since you first started reading those witch books..."

" Oh Mom, must I remind you daily? Twilight is about Vampires and Werewolves, NOT witches."

" Sorry, um vampire books, you don't seem to want to do anything but talk about it. When was the last time you read one of the books I brought home for you?"

"How can you expect me to read those things you call literature? It always the same thing: girl meets boy, girl hates boy, girl loves boy, and then finally, girl gets boy. There never is anything as passionate and as perfect as Twilight. I mean, what's the point in reading anything like that? It all pales in comparison to Twilight anyway! Nothing can ever be as good, so why bother?"

"That's exactly what your Mother is saying Bethany, you live your life around Twilight. It isn't healthy to submerge yourself into a lifestyle based on a fictional book."

" But it's not fictional! It just can't be! I refuse to believe it!"

" Which is exactly why your mother an I, after talking to Sarah and Alicia's parents, have decided to take away your Twilight books."

"WHAT?! No, you can't do that! No, please Daddy! Don't do this!"

" I'm sorry, Bethany, but your mother and I have talked with the Ryans and Bloomenthals, and we all agree that for you and your friends, a twilight-free environment would do you all some good."

"You can't do this! You just...can't!"

"Beth, your father is right. I've already cleaned up your room of all things Twilight, and I stopped the order of your "Bite Me" shirt. I also contacted all of the local bookstores and book suppliers that carry the Twilight books. They now have on record not to sell you anything twilight related. Honey, don't worry. You'll thank us for this one day."

"Omg you are ruining my life. You know what? Take it all away! I don't care, there are some things you just can't take away from me!"

"Well, that's why we decided to take away your internet too."

"WHAT?!"

"Now, don't have a meltdown, you will still have instant messenger, but you won't be able to go on those obsessive websites..."

"They are NOT obsessive websites! They tell me everything I want to know! Such as movie news, chapter discussions, and pretty much everything else imaginable!"

"Bethany, just accept this. We will give you everything back in one week. But you may find in that time that maybe you don't need Twilight anymore, and you will move onto other things."

"Never! How could you ever say that I'll would stop caring for my immortal love? You just don't understand!" And with that I ran out of the room. I ran out of the house. I didn't stop running until I reached the treehouse. And just like I knew they would be, my best friends, Sarah Ryan and Alicia Bloomenthal, were already there. As I climbed the rickety ladder up into the old treehouse, I could see Ali hyperventilating loudly as she sat in the corner and Sarah staring out of the makeshift window with a blank look of her face.

As I took the last steps on the ladder and ducked under the doorway to get in, I stated the obvious. "They took away your Twilight too."

"Bethany what am I going to do? My whole life is Twilight? I don't know how to live without it. I ahhhh don't ahhhh kn..." Ali didn't finish because hyperventilation overcame her once more.

"Ali's right, Beth. I don't see any way this could work in our favor. Maybe if it was only for a few hours, but a whole seven days?" Sarah's face turned grim. " It's going to be a dark, dark time...a life without Twilight."

I couldn't believe it. A life without twilight. What has this world come to?


	2. Monday

Surviving Seven

A/N: Hiya everybody! Here's chapter two for your enjoyment!

Chapter 2: **Monday**

After spending the night in the treehouse with Alicia and Sarah, I had to go back home. it was inevitable, I needed new clothes and my stuff for school. I sneaked in quietly, as to not be detected by my parents, I wasn't ready to deal with them just yet. As I walked into my room I couldn't hold in my gasp.

It was all gone.

My books, my posters, even my mass collage of pictures. All gone. I spent hours perfecting the collage, taping down every bent up corner. That doesn't even include the hours I dedicated to scouring the internet to find the behind the scenes pictures of the cast and sets. I used to spend hours just sitting on my loft bed, staring at the pictures, just letting my mind sink deeper into my imagination. I would fantasize that somehow, Edward loved me. I know it's crazy, that someone that perfect could love_ me_, but it brought me so much happiness that helped me forget about the crap that 11th grade brought. How could anyone, especially my own family, take all of this away from me?

The shock of the changes in my room hit my like a brick. I found myself not able to breathe and I fell to my knees, That's when the tears came. And not only did they come, they came in floods. I cried so much at the sight of no Twilight that I woke my parents up. They ran to my room, screaming at me "Are you alright?" "Honey, what's wrong?" Their faces turned sour once they realized _why_ I was crying. They didn't say anything then. They just looked at me with sad faces and walked away. Still crying, I found my way to my bed and stared at the now blank wall. I stayed there for what felt like hours.

"Wow, Beth, you belong in a psych ward." I heard my brother, Evan, say from the doorway. Snapped out of my coma-like state, I wiped the tears off of my face and turned to face him.

"I gotta hand it to you Evan, you sure know how to cheer some one up," I retorted, with sarcasm dripping heavily from my voice. I got off my bed and shut the door in his face. Gosh, he could be a real 'James' sometimes.

Now, with my head in order, I focused on getting ready for school. Luckily I had just enough time to throw on a new outfit, give my hair a brush through, and brush my teeth. I ran out the door, ignoring the glances from my family as I passed through. I knew I was already running late, and that Ali would already be waiting for me in her car outside. But as I shut the door behind me I realized she wasn't there. It was Sarah in her mom's old Jeep. I climbed in without a word and we drove off. It wasn't until a few minutes into the ride that I asked Sarah why she was the one who picked me up today.

"Alicia refused to go to school." Sarah informed me, "She's hiding in the treehouse until her parents leave for work. Im sure the minute they leave she'll go crazy trying to find where they hid her Twilight stash."

"Haha! I think she had the right idea."

"Bethany! You of all people should know missing school isn't the answer." Ughh Why did Sarah have to be the responsible one? "You can't let your grades drop because of this. If you do, your parents might take away Twilight for good."

Aww crap.

As if I didn't already have enough stuff to worry about. Now I have to do good in school too? I really hate where this is all going.

Sarah and I said our goodbyes as I headed to first period Spanish. I sat there and my front and center desk trying to decipher what my teacher was trying to say.

"La senora va a Twilight..."

"What?!" I shouted. They whole class stared at me.

"Senorita Peters, I said La senora va a el restaurante" Oh Dammit. I've lost it. How could I already be hallucinating? It's been less than a day!

By the time lunch came around, there had been two more similar outbursts. I think I must have isolated half of the 11th grade population by now. I took out my phone to try and distract me. I saw that I had one new message. It was from Ali:

OMG Bethany! I can't find anything! I'm going to go crazy if I don't find it soon. HELP!"

Oh great, now Ali is having a meltdown. I sent a quick text to Ali telling her to calm down and that when we get home from school, Sarah and I will join her in a chatroom. As I pressed send, Sarah walked into the cafeteria looking disheveled.

"Sarah, what happened?" She didn't say anything at first. She just pulled out her chair and sat down, staring down at the table. Then she spoke.

"Remember that essay that I told you about? The one that I had to write for AP English today about A Mid Summer Nights Dream?" I nodded.

"I wrote a 6 page essay in 40 minutes"

"Umm...I'm not seeing why that would leave you like this."

"Beth...I wrote about Twilight"

"Are you serious?"

"I wish I wasn't." She looked like she meant it. "I don't know how this could happen? I didn't even realize I was doing it until I handed it in. Omg Beth, what am I going to do? Im going to fail and I'll never get into college and..."

"Woah, Sarah, its only one essay. Go speak to Mr. Kellan, I'm sure if you tell him the circumstances he'll understand."

"Oh I hope you're right."

The rest of the day went quickly. As soon as Sarah dropped me off back home I sprinted to my room. Since I had the whole day to let the whole life with Twilight situation sink in, I was able to really look around my room and see the details. I saw my bed.. My black comforter with red apples on it was now replaced with an old, fuzzy, reddish-brown quilt. My mind quickly thought 'Jacob.' Of all of the things in my room that could possibly remind me of Twilight, it had to be something that made me think of that mutt. I ignored the Jacob quilt and saw the blank wall next to my bed. That's where my twilight collage used to be. Even little bits of tape weren't left behind. I shook my head in sadness as I noticed what was now placed on my bookshelf; cheesy romance novels, the kind with Fabio on the cover. Did my mother really think I would want to read those ridiculous stories? I turned away in disgust.

I reached under my bed and grabbed my laptop. It was time for a chat session. I impatiently waited for it to load up and finally signed on. Not even a second later I receive an invitation to join the "I MISS TWILIGHT" chat room. I clicked accept and was hurtled by Ali's message.

_Mrs.EdwardCullen_: OMG I did the bestest thing today!

JasperisSexy08: You do know 'bestest' isn't an actual word...

_Mrs.EdwardCullen_: Sarah let me tell her! Okay, so I went to the computer lab today...

**TeamEdwardforEternity**: You did what? I thought our parents asked Mr. Green not to let us in there.

_Mrs.EdwardCullen_: Well, he didn't exactly let me in. But I got to go to the TwilightLexicon! And guess what came out...

**TeamEdwardforEternity**: Not the...Could it possibly be?

JasperisSexy08: Yes! The MTV video!

**TeamEdwardForEternity**: OMG how was it?

_Mrs.EdwardCullen_: It was unbelievable! Kristen and Robert were so amazingly cute together!

JasperisSexy08: Wow, you must be so happy.

_Mrs.EdwardCullen_: TELL ME ABOUT IT IM FREAKING OUT...I was screaming so much before that my sister asked why I was going crazy. Then she took her pencil and stabbed me...lmao like what Mike says in the book!! muahahaha... Anyway, then Mr. Green came in. So now he is putting a block on my student id number.

**TeamEdwardforEternity**: That sucks. But at least you got to see one last glimpse of Twilight. I wish I could have seen it...I don't know how im going to last out the rest of the week.

JasperisSexy08: Me either. I don't think I can do this.

_Mrs.EdwardCullen_: At least your parents didn't catch you stepping into the sunlight from a window. My mom wanted to know what I was doing and I told her I was waiting for the Volturi to finish me off. I'M LOSING IT!

JasperiSexy08: What are we going to do?

**TeamEdwardforEtermity**: Omg...

I knew _exactly_ what we were going to do.

****

A/N: I hope you all liked it! I'd love to hear what you all think so please review!

Special Message

: I would just like to say that I have received a very hurtful and hateful review. I don't care if you flame me, **_Sanity_**(reader who left an anonymous review for chapter 1). Give me all the constructive criticism you want, but when you attack me as a person, I do care. A lot. I'd really appreciate if you could message me so we can actually discuss this. Thank you. 


	3. Tuesday: A Preview

**A/N**: Hiya! Brittles here! Just wanted to let my readers know that it might be a couple more days until the next chapter is up. I'm bombarded with schoolwork so I haven't found the time to finish chapter three yet.

And a quick shout out to **Kallie Lynne** and** LillyEvansPotter4456**! They are the people I based Ali and Sarah on! Youshould definately read their stuff. They are both so talented and write amazing stories!

I'm hoping to get it done and post it within the next couple of days. Since you have all been so patient, here is a preview of what is to come:

Ali showed up right on time on Tuesday morning, her red Nissan Altima already pulled up in my driveway when I walked out of my house. Sarah was riding shotgun, so I took my place in the backseat. As I got into the car, I realized just how much work Ali had put into our plan. All over her car floor were papers with various schemes and scenarios scribbled all over. I pushed the many papers aside and sparked a conversation.

"My, oh my. Gosh Ali what do you think we are planning here?" I picked up a stack of papers for evidence, "A war strategy?"

"But Beth! Our plans to get Twilight back is just like a war strategy! But instead of some middle eastern country, it's our parents. I would definitely consider our plight to be a war."

"Way to totally be blonde, Al."

"Oh Sarah, shut up. You know perfectly well that im not blonde! You may not have vampiric vison but I'm sure you can still differentiate from blonde to brunette! Gosh would you stop being so annoying and bossy?!"

"Make me! You haven't shut up about how much you miss Twilight for two days! You know, you aren't the only person suffering here!"

"Guys, calm down! We won't be able to go through with Operation Get Back Twilight if you two keep on fighting!"

Dun Dun Dun! What will happen? Find out when I finally finish chapter 3!


	4. Tuesday

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! It's not as long as previous chapters, but it seemed to end itself this time and I didn't want to fight it. Hope you enjoy! Warning: this chapter is a bit more serious that the last two. Don't worry. It won't last for long.

Chapter 3: Tuesday

All the planning is done. Sarah, Ali, and I stayed up all night perfecting my brilliant idea. It took a longtime, but we have all definitely come up with the perfect plan. When I think about it, I can't believe that I actually came up with it. Of course the plan isn't just risky, it's also insane. But what is the point of life without a little danger anyway?

But nothing could be done just yet. We had to wait for the opportune moment to strike our opponents and find victory!

Alright, alright. I might be getting carried away a bit.

But really, this plan might actually help get our Twilight stuff back. If we can pull it off. I'm only worried about one thing however. Although we were on a roll last night, planning and perfecting, I could feel the tension rising between Ali and Sarah. This wasn't unlike them of course; they often butted heads. But, for some strange, unknown reason to me, I felt like this wasn't going to be like the other silly quarrels they have had in the past. I tried to push this all to the back of my mind so I could fully concentrate on doing what I had to do.

Ali showed up right on time on Tuesday morning, her red Nissan Altima already pulled up in my driveway when I walked out of my house. Sarah was riding shotgun, so I took my place in the backseat. As I got into the car, I realized just how much work Ali had put into our plan. All over her car floor were papers with various schemes and scenarios scribbled all over. I pushed the many papers aside, so I could take my seat, and sparked a conversation.

"My, oh my," I said with mock astonishment. "Gosh Ali what do you think we are planning here?" I picked up a stack of papers for evidence, "A war strategy?"

"But Beth, our plans to get Twilight back is just like a war strategy! But instead of some middle eastern country, it's our parents. I would definitely consider our plight to be a war."

"Way to totally be blonde, Al."

We got to school so Ali parked the car in the parking lot. She stepped out and shut the door with a slam.

"Oh Sarah, shut up. You know perfectly well that im not blonde!" Ali said as we walked towards the entrance, "You may not have vampiric vison but I'm sure you can still differentiate from blonde to brunette! Gosh would you stop being so annoying and bossy?!"

"Make me! You haven't shut up about how much you miss Twilight for two days! It's as if you think you're the only one that is affected by this. You know, you aren't the only person suffering here!"

"Guys, calm down! We won't be able to go through with Operation Get Back Twilight if you two keep on fighting!"

"Tell that to Sarah! Maybe if she had some confidence in us than she would try to boss us around so much."

"I do not boss you around. Now stop saying that! I simply..."

"That's bull!" Ali screamed. The look in her eyes was foreign to me. I had never seen Ali so angry in my life.

"All last night you kept on trying to 'take charge' even though we were just fine without you trying to tell us what to do. Right Beth?"

"Uh...look guys, maybe I should just..."

"So what are you trying to say Beth, that you side with Sarah?"

"No, I'm not saying that, I'm just saying..."

"Beth! How could you not back me up," Sarah said with a horrified voice, "You know that I'm right!"

"Don't tell her what to think!" Ali screamed as she moved even closer to Sarah, as if ready to throw a punch

"Oh Ali, would you just shut. What are you trying to do anyway, go Victoria on me?"

"Don't you dare compare me to that monster! Take it back!"

"Not until you say I'm not bossy!"

"Why I oughta..."

"STOP IT!"

They turned to look at me, shock written allover their faces. I'm usually not such an aggressive person. I always dream of confronting people, but never actually do. So I when I was faced with dealing with Ali and Sarah, I didn't really know exactly where to begin. So I tried to just speak from the heart.

"Look, it doesn't matter about who is bossy and who is annoying. We can't let something like this split us all apart when we need each other the most." I looked pleadingly at them, "We need to stick together if we are ever going to get our books back. You know our parents. Once the seven days are up, they are just going to find an excuse to prolong this week of terror. If we don't act soon, we might just lose Twilight forever. So, whose with me?"

This was the moment of truth. Either everything would work out, and we would 'save the day' or everything would crash and burn at this precise moment. I stared at them as I awaited an answer. Finally, Sarah spoke.

"I don't know Beth, maybe this is just for our own good. Maybe us fighting is just a sign that we shouldn't go against this."

"Oh Sarah please don't do this,"I pleaded. I couldn't even say anymore because Ali lashed out.

"Ughh Sarah how can you say that? I am not doing this with someone who doesn't even believe in it anymore. And you Beth," she turned to look towards me, "You think you're all that, telling us that big speech. But I see you for who you really are. You're just a fake. You dive into these books to forget yourself; to forget that you a no one. A loser. I can't deal with either of you anymore. I'm gone!" Ali said with a huff, and stalked away.

I stared at as she walked away. Her words brought pain that I had never felt before. Tears swelled up in my eyes. I turned towards Sarah, my eyes begging her not to leave me too.

"I'm so sorry Beth, but I can't do this."

As I watched Sarah walk away I realized two things:

One, that I didn't have a ride home anymore... okay okay not a big deal.

and

Two, I was all alone and on my own.


	5. AN

A/N: Good News! after rrecieving some ver positive reviews, I will definitely be continuing my story. Thank you so much to all of those who helped me realize that I shoudln't let two mean reviewers get to me. Special thanks to Miss-Taken-Love, pearberry14, and hyperprepsam!

I will post the next chapter, which is already partially written, once I finish. All I have to do first is actually find where I wrote it. I've checked my computer and my notebooks, but still nowhere to be found. Alas, I shall update soon!

Thank you to everyone who has read my story and encouraged me to keep on writing!!


End file.
